The Wonders Of Club Penguin
by DodgersMutant
Summary: Just a random story about Jamie and Emma showing The Avengers the amazing website of Club Penguin! xD Jamie based on me and Emma on my friend. Enjoy!


The Wonders Of Club Penguin

Jamie and Emma were both seated in front of a computer as they played Club Penguin on the Hellcarrier. Steve walked in and arched a brow as he walked over to stand directly behind Jamie. Both girls were so busy watching the screens that they hadn't noticed he had walked inside. Steve leaned forward so that his face was directly over Jamie's shoulder and then he stared into the screen.

"What are you guys playing?" He asked them as he blinked. He couldn't understand the graphics and how little penguins were waddling around on ice and through a city. Jamie turned her face slightly so she can see him and be looking at the computer screen.

"It's a game called Club Penguin and it's really fun. You want to play?" Jamie said as she motioned to the screen.

Steve nodded rapidly because he was intrigued by the game. Jamie stood and motioned to the chair as she stepped aside. Steve sat down carefully and then put his hand on the mouse. He moved the mouse and clicked on a random area on the screen. To his amazement, the little light blue penguin waddled over to the exact spot and just stood there once he reached his destination. Steve's eyes lit up and he began to click randomly everywhere so the penguin continued to waddle to those spots. Jamie giggled at his actions.

"This game is amazing! I want to keep playing it!" Steve exclaimed as he began to press random buttons. The blue penguin began to dance around and he chuckled at its moves.

"Move aside Rogers. This is my account!" Jamie said and pushed Steve off the chair as she sat down in it. Emma giggled at Steve's fallen face as he whimpered.

"Here, I'll help you make an account on this computer." Jamie said as she turned the computer to her left on. She opened the Internet and went onto the website as she began to fill out some spots. She let Steve choose his username, password, and penguin color.

He ended up choosing a bright red penguin and his username was CapPenguin. As soon as he registered and the town showed up, he went crazy and began clicking everywhere and making the penguin do different actions. He had logged onto the same browser as Jamie.

"Jamie! I see your penguin!" Steve said as he clicked her penguin. Another screen showed up and there was a button that said 'Add As Friend'. Steve clicked it and waited for Steve to accept before whooping happily and then adding Emma as a friend.

"Tony hacked into the system, he got us free memberships!" Emma exclaimed as she highfived Jamie. Steve arched a brow as he looked at them with confusion. Jamie explained how being a member let you do much more stuff and buy things. After hearing the great news, he high-fived both of them.

Thor, Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Natasha walked into the room. Emma rose to hug Tony and thank him for hacking into the system. It took a while for him to pry her arms off from around him and then he went to sit at a computer and began hacking into SHIELD. Bruce just sat himself on a couch as he pulled his glasses on and began to read a scientific book. Clint and Natasha walked over to peer over Emma and Steve's shoulders as Thor looked at Jamie's screen.

"Why are you all playing a kid's game?" Natasha asked annoyed. She rolled her eyes and sat herself into a sofa as she turned her gaze to the floor. Clint stayed put behind Steve as he shook his head and went to sit next to Natasha.

"You know you wanna play!" Emma said in a creepy sweet tone as she smiled widely. She laughed like crazy and then went back to playing as she hummed under her breath.

"What is this? Little petty creatures on a thin metal window." Thor said as he poked the monitor and then began to inspect it. He noticed Jamie moving the mouse so he lifted her hand off of it and held the mouse into his huge hand as he eyed it.

"Thor! I was playing this game!" Jamie yelled as she pulled the mouse back and began to play again. He pulled a chair up and began to watch her. Once she began to play the Coffee Game, he went berserk.

"Easy!" He yelled and instantly took over. He moved the mouse swiftly and was able to catch every coffee bean bag and stacked it. He didn't miss any as Jamie, Steve, and Emma watched in pure amazement and shock.

"Another!" Thor yelled as the levels continued and bags went flying everywhere. He was able to miss every single object that would make him lose.

By the end of the day, Thor had created an account. AlmightyThor was his username and he chose a yellow color. Tony and Bruce had also fallen prey to the game. Tony was a green penguin by the name of IronStark. Bruce was green and named HulkPenguin. Natasha and Clint stayed away but they both eyed the screens, craving to play the game but neither would admit it.

Club Penguin had changed The Avengers. It made them happy and be more of a close knit family except when they battled each other in sled races, manacala, connect four, and in the dojo.


End file.
